I'll Always Take Care of You
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Randy Orton takes care of Dolph Ziggler after the vicious beating he gave him ( Based on the events on Smackdown 12-27-13) ONE-SHOT SLASH!


**This is a requested ONE-SHOT for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 I hope you like it! :) Anybody else have any one-shot requests, just DM me! :) Enjoy!**

"Wow! Randy has no heart at all!" Jerry Lawler stated over the commentators table.

"That'll teach Dolph to not call our champion spineless ever again! He got what he deserved!" JBL chimed in.

"Oh come on JBL. He didn't deserve that! Randy should have left after he won the match! What kind of a champion is he?!" Michael Cole said shaking his head in disbelief.

Randy glanced back one last time at the man laying down, whom was holding his head, trying to recover from the vicious beating that the Viper had just given him. Not to mention, the DDT off the barricade onto the floor. Randy felt terrible for what he did to the man that he always had great affection for. They both knew he was just doing his job but he still felt bad. Randy shook his head before finally exiting the stage and walking down the gorilla, making his way to the locker room. As he held both of his titles on each shoulder, he could feel the pain in his fists from the bunched he landed on Dolph Ziggler's face.

Randy quickly made it to the locker room and entered, avoiding eye contact with anybody. He took his shower, got dressed and put all his belongings in his gym bag. He was about to exit until John Cena stopped him.

"Is he alright?" he asked taking a hold of Randy's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go find out. I hope he isn't too pissed at me."

"Nah man, I'm sure he understands it was just your job. Go check on him"

"Yeah, later."

He exited the locker room and walked until he found the trainers room. He opened the door and immediately spotted Dolph laying down on one of the beds, with an ice pack on his forehead. Randy sighed and made his way over.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he sat down in a chair, in the corner of the room.

"I'm ok. My body is sore, and I'm waiting for Dr. Sampson to come tell me if I have a concussion." he said making no eye contact.

Randy nodded. "You know I was just doing my job right Dolph? I-"

"Yeah I know Ran. Nothing personal. I understand." Dolph said opening his eyes and finally looking up at Randy. "You know I didn't mean it when I said you were spineless."

Randy smiled. "Yeah I know. No hard feelings."

Dolph was about to say something until the Doctor entered the room. "Ok Dolph. I looked at the results of the test we gave you and you passed which means you don't have a concussion, so that's good. You mentioned your body is sore so I suggest you take a night or two off for now until your body feels renewed.

"Alright. Thank you Dr. Sampson."

"No problem..oh Randy hi. I didn't see you standing there." the doctor walked over to Randy and shook his hand. "You're a dangerous one man" the doctor joked and all three of them laughed lightly. "Alright, see you guys later." he left the room.

"Here, let me help you." Randy walked over and held Dolph's hand as he stood up from the bed. When their hands touched they both felt a tingle in their bodies.

"Thanks." Dolph smiled as he looked up at Randy.

"No problem. I can take you to your hotel room if you want." Randy said softly.

"I would like that."

Randy carried Dolph's belongings and helped him get inside the rental car. They drove in comfortable silence until they finally reached the hotel.

They walked inside and entered the elevator. Dolph turned to look at Randy who was focused on the numbers above the elevator doors, indicating which floor they were stopping at. He smiled to himself and looked away. He understood that Randy was just doing his job. Plus, he could never be mad at him. Dolph had a soft spot for Randy. They finally reached the right floor and stepped out once the doors opened. They walked next to each other as their hands brushed against each other from time to time. They finally reached Dolph's room.

"The key is on the side pocket. Can you get it please." Dolph said and Randy nodded. He got it out and entered it in the slot. Once the light turned green he turned the knob and opened it.

"After you." Randy said. Dolph walked in and sat on the edge of the bed as Randy came in and set the bags down. He heard Dolph sigh. "What's the matter?"

"I'm too sore to shower. I always take a shower after a show, otherwise I feel uncomfortable."

Randy walked over and grabbed Dolph's hand, and stood him up. "I'll help you."

"What?"

"I caused this so let me help you. I'll take care of you." he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Dolph sighed and closed his eyes. Then he nodded. They walked in to the bathroom and closed the door.

Randy helped Dolph strip out of clothes. He slowly took his shirt off then held onto his hips and looked into his eyes. He tilted his head and placed a kiss on the bruise that was forming on Dolph's shoulder. Dolph groaned at the feeling. Randy walked over to the shower head and turned on the water. He adjusted the temperature to warm. He turned back to Dolph who had already stripped out of his pants. Randy stood there and looked at the man standing in front of him. He was perfect to him even with all the bruises that he caused.

"I'm sorry about all of this." he ran his index finger over Dolph's bruises. "You still look perfect though.''

. Dolph laughed and nodded in embarrassment and stepped into the shower. He reached for Randy's hand and he stepped in.

"Take care of me?" Dolph whispered as the warm water began to run down both their bodies. Randy smiled and reached for the shampoo. Dolph ran his hands up and down Randy's abs as he felt his hands tangle in his blone wet hair. Randy bent down and placed a kiss on his jaw line line then his cheek. He then placed Dolph right under the shower head and disposed all the shampoo out of Dolph's hair. He massaged his scalp slowly until it was all gone. Dolph finally felt relaxed and let out a sigh as he tightened the grip on Randy's hips and brought him closer to his body. They looked into each other's eyes and Randy leaned in and placed a kiss on Dolph's lips. He slowly captured his lips one more time before pulling away.

Randy reached for the bar of soap and began to run it all over Dolph's body, being careful with the bruises and soreness.

"Kiss my bruises. They make me feel better." Dolph whispered in Randy's ear and he did as he was told. Randy put the soap down and rubbed his hands all over Dolph's body as the soap was soaked off with the warm water. He bent down and placed kisses on Dolph's neck, then trailed to his chest. He flicked is tongue against Dolph's nipples and Dolph let out a moan. He continue the treatment and bent lower to kiss all over his abdomen and belly button. Randy stood back up and kissed all over his face before finally landing one last on Dolph's lips and pulled away after a few seconds. They smiled to each other and turned the water off.

Randy grabbed a towel and dried Dolph off first and then himself. They stepped out of the shower and out of the restroom. Walking back into the room, Randy sat Dolph on the bed and reached for his gym bag and grabbed some clean clothes. He smiled at Dolph and kissed his neck. Randy helped Dolph into his sweatpants and t-shirt. Randy then put some clothes on himself.

"Can you stay with me?" Dolph asked as he layed down on the bed and patted the space next to him.

"Of course." Randy nodded and went over to the empty space and layed down. "Come here." he opened his arms and Dolph immediately embraced him. He rested his head on Randy chest and closed his eyes. Randy wrapped his arms around him and sighed in relaxation.

Dolph's head moved up and down along with Randy's chest as he breathed in and out. He looked up to see Randy looking down at him with a smile on his face. "Thank you." he said as he kissed Randy's chin.

"You're welcome." he bent down and kissed Dolph on the lips passionately for about a minute, then pulled away. "I promise I'll be more careful next time."

"No, don't." Dolph said and Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "I want you to take care of me any chance you get." He smiled and Randy chuckled. Dolph always seemed to put him in a better mood and he felt comfortable around him.

"I'll always take care of you." he tightened the grip on Dolph's waist and kissed his forehead. Dolph smiled and sighed. He felt prtoected form the same man that caused his pain, but he knew understood. After all, it was WWE and not ballet.

Both men drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Not letting go. Randy took care of Dolph and it wouldn't be the last time he would do it.


End file.
